


Hajime

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Iwaizumi, I saw that one scene from the movie then I wrote this, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wordcount: 100-1.000, baby Iwaizumi is just cute, by law I had to /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: The head rub’s harshness hurt Hajime’s head slightly but mostly urged him into his headspace.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Yuda Kaneo
Series: Hq Agere fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Kudos: 22





	Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> Age Regressor Iwaizumi brain rot am I right? /hj

“Hajime!” 

A teary-eyed third year bolted out to the gym hallway and tackled Iwaizumi into a bear hug while he cried. His voice was strained as he yelled his little’s name; his fingertips ran back and forth through Hajime’s spiky hair.

The head rub’s harshness hurt Hajime’s head slightly but mostly urged him into his headspace.

Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa suffered through the scene of Yuda pouncing upon the ace.

“Should we help him?” the curly-haired boy questioned, watching Iwaizumi’s poor hair be rubbed to the point of falling out.

Oikawa set his hand out in front of Issei’s chest, “Yaudacchi’s dramatic, and Iwa needs to be a baby.” 

Tooru’s silvery tone reached the ears of the little who was being ferociously head patted. Hajime’s head peaked up with a frown painted on his lips, “Nadaa baby, ‘kawa.”

Yuda, still hysterical, loosened his grip to let Hajime face their teammates, “If you keep glaring, your face is gonna get stuck like that, Hajime.” Though the caregiver tried to sound stern his voice hiccupped. 

Tooru strolled forward to face his best friend, bending down to be at eye level. “You heard what your Papa said. If you keep frowning, you’ll get wrinkles,” The younger boy, physically, stuck his tongue out, then stood up straight and buffed Iwa’s already flattening hair.

The regressor frowned harder at the same time he shoved his face into Yuda’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
